Retail Value
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:HaoxYoh:. A kissing booth at a school fair; What could be more innocent?


_Title:_ Retail Value

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:HaoxYoh:. A kissing booth at a school fair; What could be more innocent?

_Genre:_ Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (malexmale), TWINCEST, semi-limeness and um... XD;;

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King, if I did then... it would be different? Somehow?

**Author's Comments:** In retrospect, this story idea would probably fit Ouran better but... I wanted to write more HaoxYoh! xDD

* * *

**Retail Value  
**

* * *

_Your most important sale is to sell yourself to yourself _

- Unknown Author -

* * *

It was in the midst of carnival banners and bustling voices, two rather bored and exhausted teens wandered through, eager to avoid the continuous work required in the carnival.

Ren Tao, wrapped in bruises and sweat rubbed his tired muscles and cast a sly glance at his yawning friend, Yoh Asakura.

"This is ridiculous. Who knew some foolish school carnival could take so much of an effort to make!" The pointy haired Tao scowled, referring to the three hours he had spent hammering nails and painting wood.

Yoh shrugged and shook his shoulders tentatively, "At least you didn't spend hours painting a load of tiny little ducks. My favourite is duck number 42."

He shook his head at the brunet's sarcastic tone and moved on, staring at all of the various names of games throughout the school carnival.

"Shouldn't you go back to your shooting range thingy, Ren? Before Anna decides to test out the guns on you?" Yoh chuckled to himself as they moved past yet another barbecue booth.

Shrugging, the golden eyed male muttered, "Who cares what that harpy thinks? I can do whatever I want!"

Yoh's laughter flooded out and he held his stomach, "Aww man, I really wish Anna was here to hear that one!"

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "As do I. I could give her a piece of my mind for all of those ridiculous tasks she had me doing."

"Oh come on, it could be worse."

"Really? Pray tell, how could it be worse?"

Yoh chewed his lip and pointed to the lonely little booth at the end of the path; a long wooden frame in front of a small, but elegantly erected, tent.

Ren sighed and shook his head at the failed attempt of a sign, decorated with glittering hearts and cupid-esque figures.

"A Kissing Booth?" Ren drawled out. "What kind of vain, narcissistic nitwit would organise this?"

Yoh rolled his eyes and groaned, slapping his face in his hand. He turned around and called out in a predictable tone, "Hao!"

Hao immediately stepped out from behind the curtain in all his long hair flowing, loose shirt wearing, tight trouser fitting glory. "You rang, my dear?"

Yoh rubbed his temples as he felt a migraine coming on, possibly from the overly smug smirk of the other Asakura. "Hao, why am I not surprised that you're the one behind this?"

Hao's eyebrow rose as he stared at the mocking Tao that stood behind his twin and he gave a derisive laugh. "Well, I can't take all of the credit, it was Jun who suggested it."

Yoh had no choice but to lurch forward and cover his laughing mouth as Ren nearly exploded in shock. "Jun? My _SISTER_ Jun?"

"Ooh my ears are burning, is someone calling me?" Jun's thick voice rang through the air as the forest haired Tao moved onto the scene, carrying a silver stool.

"Jun! How could you suggest such a degrading event? It's humiliating!"

Jun giggled as she placed the stool behind the booth, "Oh lighten up, baby brother. It's only a bit of fun!" She turned to Hao and placed a perfectly manicured, scarlet nail underneath Hao's chin. "And you- save me a kiss, won't you?"

The elder Asakura chuckled and winked. "Always."

"Good. Now I have to return to my _own_ booth." She murmured suggestively.

Ren's face turned an unnatural shade of red. "Your _OWN_ booth? You have a kissing booth too? No! I forbid it!"

"Mine's not a kissing booth. It's more of an 'intense hugging booth... with lips.'" Jun mumbled as she attempted to sneak away.

"Absolutely not!" Ren screeched as he chased after her.

Yoh's wide chocolate brown eyes were so caught up in the latest drama in the Tao family that he failed to notice Hao's equally daunting brown eyes staring at him.

"What about you? How did you get roped into this?" Yoh questioned but Hao merely shrugged and sat down on the newly arrived stool, resting his elbows across the bench.

"Well, it was either participate in this stupid fair or get expelled... and lose my driving privileges for the next year..." Hao mumbled the last part behind a carefully placed hand.

Yoh rolled his eyes and stared at his brother. "Dad caught you with that one too?"

Hao scoffed in disgust and shook his head, "That old fart..."

Yoh shook his head and laughed, stretching out his hand and shaking the tacky, metallic box on the bench labelled with a set of full pouting lips.

"So, how much are you selling your... '_merchandise_' for?"

The elder twin grinned and clicked his tongue, "Well, I don't know if you could afford me, my dear little brother. Maybe you should go back to your ducks."

Yoh's face burned and he turned away, "It's not my fault, Mari was the one who chose the whole 'Pick a duck, win a prize' thing. It's not my fault I was sick on the selection day..."

"Aww, poor baby brother." Hao teased, harshly patting his brother on his head. "I'll bet you would've picked the ducks anyway."

The one with the shorter hair turned back, sticking his tongue out immaturely. "Yeah, because when I think of fun booth ideas I wonder, 'Just how am I going to get my favourite toy ducks involved in the action?' Speaking of which, how the hell did you get your form teacher to agree to a kissing booth?"

Hao shrugged, "Nothing really, when it comes down to it he's a pretty easy-going guy."

"Especially when you bribe them." Yoh added in a monotonous tone.

"Especially when you bribe them." Hao repeated in the same tone, ending his sentence with a particularly unconvincing, innocent grin.

"Exactly. I'd better get back to my booth before Kanna starts throwing the ducks at people." Yoh muttered, shaking his head with his hand before beginning his trek away.

Hao's nose twitched instinctively and he leapt from his seat, skilfully grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling him back in front of the booth again.

"What's your hurry, little brother? And here I thought I was going to make a sale." He gave an auspicious pout and blinked his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"I have no money, my older brother by five minutes." Yoh replied with a careful number of blinks.

"Well, you could pay me in other ways." Hao whispered, making it his prime concern to tickle Yoh's lips with his breath.

"Like...?"

The male with the longer chestnut hair raised his free hand and trailed it up and down the other's arm before moving it straight down the expanse of his chest. "How about all of this?"

Yoh's eyebrow arched. "And... how will that help with funding for the school?"

"Well, it'll certainly raise my school spirit." Hao replied with a suggestive wink and grin.

Hao wasted no time in pulling Yoh into a kiss, pressing his lips against the other's softly. Yoh's hands instinctively moved to press themselves over Hao's much larger digits as they gently massaged his cheeks.

The kiss was gentle, soft and chaste, a simple press of lips but the small contact sent fire coursing through both of them.

Hao moved away, pulling Yoh's hands down with his whilst entwining their fingers. Yoh smiled awkwardly, "Well, how's that?"

The elder of the two held a pondering expression, "Well... it'll do for a down payment."

"A down payment?"

Hao nodded. "Yes and now I want the rest."

He moved from holding hands to grabbing Yoh instead, awkwardly grabbing him by his torso and pulling him across the bench and into the innards of the booth, made all the more harder by the squirming Yoh, who, despite seeming opposed to the idea of being pulled into the booth, was giggling quite a bit.

The two twins fell back against the cheap mat of the booth, laughing all the way as Jun's carefully placed stool was tossed over along with them.

Hao turned his head to stare at his chuckling brother, a smile working his way across his face as he reached out to push back one of Yoh's bangs from his quivering features.

Yoh turned to stare at the intrusive hands, "That really wasn't necessary, Hao. Fun, but unnecessary."

"Fun? I can show you something that's more fun." Hao murmured as he lifted himself up and upon Yoh's body, straddling his waist.

Hao moved down and pressed his lips against Yoh's again in a manner which, Yoh's mind had dubbed as, delightful, however this time it was more forceful and accompanied by two wandering hands which trailed mischievously down the other's lithe body.

Yoh groaned against Hao's lips and reached his arms around his brother's neck, burying his fingers deep into the glorious chestnut hair.

Hao grinned into the kiss as he plunged his tongue beyond those soft lips of Yoh's and began the age-old battle for dominance, a battle he was sure he'd win.

And he did, celebrating his victory by releasing a few of the top buttons of his brother's white shirt and running his hands across Yoh's bare chest, tickling his skin purposely and relishing in the superb shivers and sharp sighs that his body dared admit in the midst of the sensual activities.

Yoh's body squirmed instinctively at the attack on his senses and moved his hands from Hao's hair down to his hips and linked his fingers into the loops of his belt-less jeans.

Pulling back from the kiss, Hao had only time to catch a glimpse of the cunning grin of his brother before he was rolled further into the tent, past the flickering beige curtains, with Yoh residing victorious upon him. "Just making sure I get my money's worth, brother."

Hao's eyebrow arched and his reply was a simple touch of lips against his neck as Yoh kissed his way down to the base of Hao's neck, nipping and suckling apologetically against his flushed skin.

Hao chuckled at the thought that he was being dominated by his younger brother but as he wrapped his own arms around Yoh and tucked his hands underneath the loose collar of Yoh's shirt, he accepted that he enjoyed the soft teasing motions against his shoulders.

Moving his hands lower and lower, Yoh decided to take full advantage of the moment and began to trail his hands down to Hao's waistband, ready to slip past that illusive barrier.

However, fate had another plan at this moment.

"Hey Hao, are you back here? We're nearly ready to open the boo-"

Hao's eyes flared with anger and he groaned as Horo Horo peeked into the back of the tent.

"Hey, are you- oh man! Hao! What are you doing back here?"

"What does it look like, blue boy? Get lost!" Hao snarled from underneath Yoh, his anger building as the passion of the moment was lost, forcing Yoh to pull his hands away.

"But, we need to open the booth soon!" Horo pleaded, failing to resist the urge to cover his eyes and avert his gaze for good measure.

Hao moved his hands to grasp Yoh's wrists in a motion that demanded he should not even think about leaving like this. "_You_ open it! I'm _busy_, now get lost!"

Using his foot, Hao kicked Horo in the shin and sent him flying past the curtains, tripping over the fallen silver stool and across the wooden bench.

The blue-haired boy sighed and shook his head, staring past the area of the booth and watching as a familiar, dark haired boy walked towards him, grumbling all the way.

Blinking, Horo asked him what was wrong.

Ren shook his head in disgust, "I don't want to talk about it. Where's Yoh?"

"Um... can't come out... he's uh... _busy_... apparently, anyway! Won't you buy something, Ren?"

Ren laughed sarcastically and trailed a finger underneath Horo's chin. "I wouldn't waste my money."

The Tao slapped his cheek and left laughing, leaving only a pouting Horo behind to listen to some rather _curious_ noises in the tent behind him.

* * *

Yeah, such a lame excuse to write a HaoxYoh... with a little RenxHoro thrown in at the end xDD


End file.
